Without You
by vhopekaisoo
Summary: [CHAPTER ONE UPDATE] tidak akan pernah mengerti, dan tidak mengerti. Meskipun Yoongi mencoba untuk mengerti, Yoongi tidak akan pernah paham. Mengapa Jimin meninggalkannya. Jimin yang merebut segala perhatiannya. This is YOONMIN/MINYOON/MINGA/ PARKJIMIN X MINYOONGI(SUGA) ! THIS IS BTS / BANGTAN BOYS YAOI FICTION! Review please. Thanks
1. PROLOG

"WITHOUT YOU"

THIS IS YAOI!

MIN YOONGI A.K.A SUGA [UKE]

X

PARK JIMIN [SEME]

MINYOON/MINGA/YOONMIN FANFICTION

YAOI! BOYXBOY

RATED BERUBAH – UBAH SEWAKTU – WAKTU!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ IT !

IF YOU WANT COPAS, WITH AUTHOR NAME JUSEYO

.

.

.

. CEKIDOT !

.

.

.

.

.

PROLOG

Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Dirinya mencoba untuk menahan diri sejak lama. Entah mengapa kini Yoongi telah muak dengan segala kepura – puraannya. Yoongi ingin berhenti untuk memikirkannya. Yoongi ingin berhenti untuk selalu mengingatnya. Yoongi hanya ingin berhenti untuk mencintainya. Tapi, dirinya berfikir, jika ini karma untuknya. Yoongi tidak pernah menyadari sama sekali. Jika ia terjatuh terlalu dalam pada sosok yang selama ini mengejarnya. Yah.. sosok yang Yoongi rindukan dan ingin dekap saat ini. Sosok yang selalu berada disisinya, sosok sabar, lembut, bisa menjadi kasar, dan hal – hal lain yang Yoongi tidak bisa sebutkan. Setelah sosok tersebut memakainya, dia malah membuangnya. Yah… sosok itu, ialah Park Jimin. Seseorang yang memenuhi fikiran dan hati Yoongi, sosok yang tak bisa Yoongi lupakan, sosok yang selalu menghantui Yoongi tiap harinya. Sosok yang membuat Yoongi kini menyibukkan dirinya.

Yoongi hanya berharap. Dirinya bisa melupakan Jimin. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Dia takkan bisa. Jimin sudah masuk terlalu dalam di dirinya. Setiap langkah yang Yoongi lakukan, dia akan mengingat Jimin lagi dan lagi, dia selalu mengingat segala perlakuan Jimin yang manis kepadanya. Yoongi hanya akan melakukan sebuah aktivitas apapun yang membuatnya melupakan Jimin. Tapi tetap saja, usahanya akan sia – sia, diakhir, ada saja hal yang membuat Yoongi mengingat Jimin.

Jimin bagi Yoongi adalah dirinya. Yoongi selalu tersenyum malu jika Jimin mulai menggodanya. Yoongi akan berpura – pura cuek karena menginginkan perhatian dari Jimin. Yoongi sengaja tidak ingin memulai karena Yoongi ingin Jimin yang memulai semuanya. Yoongi memang sengaja tidak meng-sms Jimin terlebih dahulu karena Yoongi ingin Jimin bertanya – tanya kepadanya. Yoongi memang sengaja tidak meminta maaf kepada Jimin jika mereka bertengkar tentang masalah sepele ataupun masalah yang besar, karena ia ingin melihat lebih dan lebih perasaan Jimin kepadanya. Yoongi melakukan segala hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membalas segala perasaan Jimin meskipun sulit untuk Yoongi mengungkapkan segala perasaannya. 

Jimin selalu berkata hal – hal yang membuat dirinya tersipu malu, membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat beratus – ratus kali lipat. Jimin selalu melakukan hal – hal yang membuat Yoongi senang. Jimin selalu menuruti apa yang Yoongi inginkan. Jimin akan selalu mengalah untuk Yoongi. Jimin selalu meminta maaf terlebih dahulu ketika mereka bertengkar. Jimin selalu ada untuk Yoongi. Jimin selalu mendengarkan Yoongi ketika Yoongi berceloteh tentang kehidupan sehari – hari nya. Jimin selalu ada untuk tempat sandaran Yoongi jika dirinya menangis. Jimin selalu berada dalam kehidupannya setiap saat.

Kini, semua itu hanya memori lalu saja di pikiran Yoongi. Yoongi tidak mengerti mengapa Jimin kini meninggalkannya. Yoongi tidak mengerti apa alasan Jimin meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian. Yoongi hanya bisa melakukan segala aktivitas yang membuatnya kelelahan setiap saat. Padahal, Yoongi tidak bisa terlalu lelah. Dahulu, jika Yoongi sakit karena kelelahan, selalu Jimin yang merawatnya dan menasehatinya berbagai macam. Kini sosok Jimin itu telah hilang. Yoongi tidak pernah mengerti apa alasan Jimin. Di hari dimana mereka berpisah, Jimin berkata untuk tidak menanyakan alasannya. Dan Yoongi hanya memberikan senyum termanisnya kepada Jimin dan mengucapkan kata terima kasih yang singkat lalu Jimin meninggalkannya pergi sendiri.

Memang, Yoongi tidak menangis saat itu. Yoongi memang menahan segala air matanya. Yoongi semenjak berpisah dengan Jimin, dia adalah sosok yang berbeda. Sosok pendiam, selalu mencari kesibukan, selalu belajar hingga larut, Yoongi pun menaruh smartphone atau segala apapun barangnya yang berhubungan dengan media social di sebuah kotak yang Yoongi tak pernah ingin sentuh, Yoongi yang menutup diri, Yoongi tidak peduli dengan sekitar, Yoongi yang melakukan segala aktivitas hanya untuk menghilangkan sosok Jimin dari fikirannya meskipun sudah satu setengah tahun berlalu. Yoongi selalu berusaha lagi dan lagi, namun hasilnya sia – sia. Yoongi tidak pernah menyadari, bahwa Jimin sangat berarti dan berpengaruh besar untuknya.

.

.

.

.

HAIIIIIIII~ AUTHOR BALIK SAMA FF JIMINXSUGA GATAU KENAPA LAGI SUKA BANGET AMA COUPLE INI. JUGA INI FF INI CURHATAN HATI AUTHOR/? WKWK

JANGAN PANGGIL SAYA AUTHOR MIN ATAU APA. PANGGIL SAJA SAYA "HOSEOK WIFE" /? /NGAREP/? /DIGAMPAR READERS/ KKK PANGGIL SAJA SAYA AJHUMMA, GATAU TEMEN" JHUMMA SALNYA LAGI SENENG BGT MANGGIL GUA SPT ITU—

SETELAH KEMAREN AJHUMMA MENULIS FF VHOPE SEND ME A LOVER, SEKARANG FF MINYOON SEBENARNYA AJHUMMA BINGUNG MAU APA INI JUDULNYA. TAPI YASUDAHLAH/? MENTOK GA NEMU JUDUL. JADI JUDULNYA WITHOUT YOU/?

SUDAH YA SEKIAN BACOT DARI AJHUMMA JANGAN LUPA BUAT REVIEW DDAN BACA FF AJHUMMA YANG LAIN SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER

TINGGALKAN JEJAK KOMENTAR ANDA DISINI JUSEYO

ANYEONG!


	2. Chapter 1 : MEET

"WITHOUT YOU"

CHAPTER ONE

-MEET-

THIS IS YAOI!

MIN YOONGI A.K.A SUGA [UKE]

X

PARK JIMIN [SEME]

AND OTHER CHARACTERS FIND OUT YOURSELF YA!

MINYOON/MINGA/YOONMIN FANFICTION

YAOI! BOYXBOY

RATED BERUBAH – UBAH SEWAKTU – WAKTU!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ IT !

IF YOU WANT COPAS, WITH AUTHOR NAME JUSEYO

.

.

.

. CEKIDOT !

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi masih mengingat dengan jelas pertemuan mereka yang tidak disengaja disebuah toko pinggir jalan pada saat hujan turun. Cerita klasik memang. Pada waktu itu Yoongi sama sekali tidak memedulikan sekitar. Yoongi duduk di sebuah toko pinggir jalan untuk berteduh. Yoongi duduk dengan menekuk kedua lututnya dan memeluk lututnya. Yoongi terisak – isak disana. Dibawah hujan. Yoongi tidak memerdulikan orang – orang yang mulai berbisik mengatakan bahwa dirinya gila. Ya… Yoongi memang gila. Dirinya gila karena sosok Kim Taehyung. Seseorang yang sejak sekolah dasar bersama dirinya. Yoongi mengerti akan penyakit yang diderita Taehyung. Yoongi juga harus menerima setiap konsekuensinya menyayangi sosok Taehyung.

Taehyung mempunyai sebuah penyakit. Yah.. penyakit yang Yoongi tidak mengerti apa penyakit itu. Yang Yoongi mengerti adalah, penyakit itu telah merenggut sebagian memori otak Taehyung. Terkadang Taehyung secara tiba – tiba melupakan Yoongi. Terkadang dia akan mengingat Yoongi kembali. Pada malam hari Taehyung akan mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Yoongi. Pada pagi harinya, Taehyung akan lupa bahwa ia mengatakan ia menyayangi Yoongi. Memang, perjalanan cinta Yoongi tidaklah berjalan mulus.

Yoongi sebelumnya menjalin kasih dengan seorang anak jenius bernama Jeon Jungkook. Tapi sayang, hubungan Yoongi dan Jungkook tidak berjalan lama. Setelah mengetauhi, Yoongi menangis semalaman bukan karena Jungkook. Melainkan Taehyung yang terbaring koma di rumah sakit. Yoongi memang menerima Jungkook karena dia ingin melupakan sosok yang menemaninya sejak kecil, Kim Taehyung yang tak mungkin ia raih. Yoongi memang bodoh menerima cinta seorang Jeon Jungkook. Yoongi merasa dia adalah orang yang jahat. Dia memiliki Jungkook tapi masih mencintai sosok Taehyung.

Pada hari itu, Yoongi berkata jujur kepada Jungkook. Yoongi berharap jika Jungkook mengerti keadaan Yoongi, tapi ternyata dugaan Yoongi salah besar. Jungkook marah besar dan memaki – maki Yoongi. Jungkook merasa sakit hati, Jungkook berfikir bahwa dia hanya dijadikan pelarian oleh Yoongi. Padahal Yoongi tidak pernah berfikir menjadikan Jungkook pelariannya. Yoongi hanya berfikir, jika Jungkook benar – benar menyukainya secara tulus, Jungkook tidak akan marah besar dan langsung saja memutuskannya seperti ini. Jungkook akan memberinya sebuah semangat. Tapi tidak sama sekali, Jungkook sungguh marah besar kepadanya. Padahal Yoongi sudah bersedia membuka hatinya untuk Jungkook. Sungguh menyesakkan sekali bagi Yoongi

Oke… Yoongi lelaki yang kuat dan tegar. Meskipun dia seorang uke. Dia tidak cengeng seperti kebanyakan uke didunia ini. Namun, dengan secara mengejutkan, seorang Kim Taehyung menelfon Yoongi dan membuat Yoongi ingin mengumpat saat itu juga. Yoongi sadar atas penyakit Taehyung. Ia mengerti dan paham. Tapi ia juga kan merasa sesak jika seperti ini.

Taehyung menelfon Yoongi dengan suara yang sangat ceria sekali. Seakan – akan Taehyung mendapatkan sebuah beasiswa di AS. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Taehyung mengatakan jika seseorang baru menyatakan cintanya. Dan Taehyung juga sebenarnya menyukai seseorang itu sudah lama. Jung Hoseok namanya. Oh… hati Yoongi teriris sekali mendengarnya. Yoongi hanya tersenyum kecut dan memberikan selamat kepada Taehyung. Tak ingatkah Taehyung jika kemarin malam Taehyung mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Yoongi? Oh… Yoongi melupakan satu fakta bahwa penyakit sialan Taehyung lah penyebabnya. Yoongi mendadak galau. Baru saja dua hari yang lalu Yoongi putus cinta dengan Jungkook. Sekarang diberi berita bahwa Taehyung resmi berpacaran dengan Hoseok setelah satu hari sebelumnya Taehyung menyatakan rasa sukanya sejak lama kepada Yoongi.

Gerimis mulai datang perlahan. Yoongi benci hujan. Mengapa hujan datang disaat dia galau berat seperti ini? Yoongi pun segera mencari tempat berteduh. Lalu dia duduk, dan mulai menerawang masa – masa kebersamaanya dengan Taehyung. Yoongi sesak sekali rasanya.

Saku Yoongi pun bergetar. Taehyung menelfonnya lagi. Taehyung meminta maaf padanya karena lupa dengan kejadian semalam. Yoongi memakluminya dengan mudah. Yoongi pun langsung memaafkannya. Yoongi tidak pernah tega melukai perasaan orang yang ia sayang. Tapi didetik selanjutnya, Taehyung berkata hal – hal yang Yoongi ingin menangis. Taehyung berkata padanya, meskipun Taehyung mempunyai orang lain sekarang, Yoongi masih memiliki Taehyung di hati Yoongi. Taehyung akan selalu menjadi sandaran Yoongi. Sakit sekali Yoongi mendengarkan. Kan Yoongi berfikir jika ia hanya menjadi perlarian saja untuk Taehyung. Yoongi sadar atas kesalahannya. Dulu ia melakukan hal ini kepada Jungkook. Sekarang Yoongi mengerti perasaan Jungkook. Pantas saja Jungkook langsung marah besar dan memutuskannya. Memang benar kata pepatah. Kepercayaan itu bagaikan selembar kertas. Jika kertas tersebut kusut, kertas tersebut tak bisa kembali seperti semula meskipun kita menyeterikanya atau membuatnya halus kembali.

Yoongi hanya mengiyakan perkataan dari Taehyung. Asalkan Taehyung senang, Yoongi juga senang. Taehyung pun segera menutup telfonnya. Yoongi pun runtuh. Dia menangis tersedu – sedu meratapi nasibnya dibawah hujan. Dia berfikir bahwa hidupnya amatlah sial. Dikelilingi oleh berbagai masalah yang menimpanya. Yoongi yang biasa terlihat kuat pun merasa rapuh. Sampai – sampai Yoongi memikirkan bahwa ia akan melakukan uji coba bunuh diri nanti pada saat dirumahnya.

Disaat Yoongi menangis. Yoongi merasa sedari tadi seseorang disebelahnya ikut duduk dan menatapnya terus menerus. Yoongi pun menoleh kepada seseorang itu. dan orang itu terkaget. Orang itu seketika salah tingkah. Manis sekali, kata Yoongi dalam hati.

"ungg…. Gwenchana?" kata lelaki tersebut pelan

Yoongi senang sekali ada yang menanyainya. Biasa nya tidak ada yang peduli padanya. Yoongi langsung memeluk pemuda tersebut dan menangis sejadi – jadinya. Lelaki tersebut hanya terheran – heran dan memelukanya kembali dengan ragu. Mungkin Yoongi memerlukan sebuah pelukan ringan untuk menenangkannya. Pemuda itu mengelus – elus punggung belakang Yoongi. Yoongi merasa nyaman dengan pelukan ini. Pelukan ini menghangatkan hatinya yang galau. Berbeda jika ia memeluk Taehyung atau Jungkook. Yoongi pun perlahan – lahan mengatur nafasnya. Setelah nafasnya teratur, mungkin pengaruh dirinya yang kelelahan setelah menangis lama. Yoongi tertidur dipelukan pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya. Lelaki itu menguncangkan pelan badan Yoongi, dan mendesah pelan. Lucu sekali batin pemuda itu. sosok yang sedang tidur memeluknya itu menangis seperti anak kecil kehilangan jejak, lalu memeluknya sambil menangis lagi dan tertidur. Pemuda itu hanya terkekeh kecil dan menunggu hujan reda. Setelah reda. Pemuda itu bingung. Dan memutuskan untuk membawa Yoongi ke kost –annya yang letaknya tak jauh dari sana.

Sesampainya di kost pemuda tersebut. Ia segera menyelimuti Yoongi, ia terpana dengan wajah polos Yoongi ketika tertidur. Dia sungguh, sama sekali tidak menyangka ada lelaki cantik mengalahkan kecantikan bidadari surga. Oh.. anggap saja pemuda ini berkhayal tinggi. Nyatanya, pemuda ini tertarik kepada Yoongi, dan merasakan Love at the first sight!

Beberapa jam kemudian Yoongi pun mengeliat tak nyaman di tempat tidur. Yoongi terbangun perlahan. Ia merasa asing dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Dia merasa ini bukan rumahnya! Yoongi pun melonjak kaget. Ia terduduk di tempat tidurnya. Yoongi linglung. Yoongi berusaha mengingat kejadian sebelum dia tertidur. Oh… Yoongi perlahan mulai ingat, bahwa ia berteduh dan menangis karena Taehyung. Lalu seorang pemuda menanyakan keadaannya, dan Yoongi tanpa basa – basi memeluknya lalu menangis tersedu - sedu. Nekat sekali batin Yoongi.

"Oh.. kau sudah bangun." Kata pemuda itu masuk ke kamar Yoongi beristirahat dan membawakan sebuah Sup Gingseng dan susu cokelat hangat kesukaan Yoongi.

"Uhh.. maaf, aku merepotkan mu ya? Nngg…"

"Jimin, Park Jimin."

"Ah.. ne… Jimin-ssi, maafkan aku. aku Yoongi, Min Yoongi" kata Yoongi sendu. Jimin hanya tertawa ringan dan menaruh nampannya di meja nakas sebelah tempat tidur Yoongi.

"makan dan minumlah ini… Yoongi-ssi." Kata Jimin lembut. Karena Yoongi lapar dan dirinya merasa kedinginan. Yoongi segera mengambil Sup Gingsengnya lalu memakannya perlahan. Jimin terduduk di ujung tempat tidur melihatnya iba. Yoongi Nampak melamun. Seperti tidak bernyawa.

"apa yang kau pikirkan jika aku ingin menyayat denyut nadiku, Jimin-ssi?" Kata Yoongi sambil terus melahap Sup Gingsengnya

"kau sungguh manusia terbodoh yang melakukan hal itu Yoongi-ssi. Jang-"

"Ah… sudahlah, lupakan perkataanku barusan. Aku hanya bercanda." Jawab Yoongi masam. Setelah itu terjadilah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Yoongi-ssi, bisakah kita berkenalan lebih formal? Aku Park Jimin, dan umurku 19tahun, aku bersekolah tahun terakhir di Seoul Performing of Arts" kata Jimin sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah… Min Yoongi, dan aku berumur 22 tahun. Harusnya kau memanggilku hyung. Aku kuliah di Universitas Ehwa tahun kedua jurusan seni." Balas Yoongi. Jimin menatap Yoongi takjub. Jimin tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pria manis dan imut ini sudah berumur 22 tahun. Jimin malah mengira jika Yoongi seumuran dengannya, atau malah berumur dibawahnya. Sungguh, Jimin tidak menyangka.

"Benarkah kau berumur 22 tahun? Maksudku, aku mengira kau seumuranku atau kau dibawahku. Hyung manis sekali, aku sungguh tak menyangka." Yoongi hanya tertawa renyah. Lucu sekali pemuda yang baru di temuinya ini. Yoongi kan jadi gemas sendiri.

"Ah.. haha.. banyak teman – temanku mengatakaan bahwa aku manis, aku berfikir mereka berlebihan menilaiku. Setiap orang yang pertama kali mengenalku juga tidak percaya jika aku sudah berkuliah. Mereka mengira aku masih di tahun kedua SMA. dan juga efek badanku yang kecil sih. Konyol sekali, padahal aku sudah berdandan sedewasa mungkin. masih terlihat seperti anak kecil ya Jimin-ssi?" jawab Yoongi sambil bercanda pelan. Jimin takjub lagi kepadanya. Sepertinya Yoongi ini punya banyak kepribadian. Jimin sangat tertarik sekali dengan sifat Yoongi.

"uh.. kau benar hyung. Yoongi hyung adalah sunbae termanis yang aku tak pernah temui. Sungguh aku tak bohong hyung. Kukira kau malah anak TK yang kehilangan orang tuanya lalu menangis dibawah rintik hujan hyung." Jawab Jimin terkekeh. Tiba – tiba Yoongi jadi ingat si Kim Sialan Taehyung kan! Yoongi mulai menunjukkan wajah ingin menangis lagi. Yoongi kan merasa sebal, memalukan baginya menangis dibawah hujan seperti itu lalu memeluk orang yang tak dikenalnya. Jimin pun segera menyadari perubahan raut wajah Yoongi. Lucu sekali pikir Jimin, orang ini mudah berubah – ubah moodnya.

"Uh… aku menyinggungmu ya Hyung? Engg.. maaf jika aku lancang. Memang kau menangis kenapa hyung?" Kata jimin hati – hati. Yoongi semakin merasa sebal. Dia mengingat lagi kan alasan dirinya menangis. Yoongi hanya terdiam dan segera menghabiskan Sup Ginsengnya yang mulai dingin itu. lalu meraih segelas susu cokelat kesukaannya dan meminumnya perlahan.

"ngg… maaf hyung. Tidak usah cerita jika kamu tidak sanggup. Kapan – kapan hyung bisa kok menceritakan kepadaku." Jawab Jimin tulus. Yoongi hanya tersenyum pelan kepada Jimin. Dan Jimin pun merasakan bahwa didalam perutnya seperti ada ribuan kupu – kupu. Hatinya menghangat. Jimin yakin dia menyukai Yoongi.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya ya Jimin. Kalau tidak mungkin aku akan tertidur di toko tadi haha." Kata Yoongi berusaha menghilangkan rasa bersalah Jimin.

"Iya sama – sama hyung. Lagipula tak apa kok hyung. Aku merasa sangat senang malah rumahku ditumpangi seorang lelaki manis nan cantik seperti mu. Aku seperti mendapat hadiah dari surga loh hyung." Kata Jimin ngelantur karena efek sydrom falling in love with Yoongi

"Ehhhh?" Yoongi terkejut dan mencoba mencerna apa kata – kata Jimin.

Uh.. menurut Jimin, Yoongi sangat imut dan manis sekali, Jimin akan mendapat sebuah penyakit jantung, sesak nafas, diabetes, dan penyakit lainnya jika Jimin terus berada disisi Yoongi. Sedangkan Yoongi? Hanya menghabiskan susu cokelat nya dengan cepat sambil berkata dalam hati jika anak ini sinting, mungkin otaknya habis kejatuhan batu yang kebetulan ikut turun bersama hujan.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

YAH AKHIRNYA CHAPTER SATU UPDATE. DAN SAYA SENANG SEKALI MELIHAT REVIEW NYA ;;-;; MAKASIH YA SUDAH MENG REVIEW :3 AJHUMMA TERSAPU NIH/? SAMA YANG FAV, FOLLOW, LALU YANG SILENT READERS. AJHUMMA SANGAT MENGHARGAI KALIAN SEMUA, TAPI HENDAKLAH TINGGALKAN JEJAK REVIEW KALIAN. KARENA ITU PENYEMANGAT AJHUMMA'-')/

IKUTI TERUS YAH KISAH MINYOON PUNYA AJHUMMA. LAGI FAST APDET KARENA AJHUMMA LAGI MOOD BAIK BUAT NGERJAIN INI FANFICT. BTS YANG AFTER THE WEEDINGNYA AJHUMA BARU KETIK SETENGAH ;;-;; SABAR YAH READERS.

OH YA, TANGGAL 20 AJHUMMA RAPOTAN OMEGOD. WKWK DOAIN AJA RAPOTNYA AJHUMMA BAGUS/? AMIN YAALLAH. BTW BASWEY KUCING AJHUMMA JUGA MELAHIRKAN NIH. TP MELAHIRKANNYA GAELIT. MASA DILEMARI PAKAIAN AJHUMMA TT /MEWEK SAMBIL MOTONG BOMBAY/?

WKWK, SUDAH YA CURHATAN AJHUMMA. SAMPAI JUMPA DI NEXT CHAPTER. JANGAN LUPA BACA MINYOON "AFTER THE WEEDING" SAMA FF SEBELUM AJHUMA, VHOPE "SEND ME A LOVER" /PROMOSI/? JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN JEJAK YAH :3

BALASAN REVIEW

Kamong Jjong : INI SUDAH KILAT KAN :3

syiffaaa1007 : CUPCUP GAUSAH NANGIS. AJHUMMA GA PUNYA PERSEDIAN PERMEN BUAT KAMU NIH /G

cute voodoo : HAHA SELAMA BERKEPO RIA SAYANG :3 IYA SEDIH KOK SEDIH/? TAPI GATAU DEH BAGIAN SEDIHNYA DI CHAP BERAPA/? MAACIH CUYUNK SUDAH DI FAV, AJHUMMA TERHURA :"

naranari part II : IYA CUYUNK INI BARU PROLOG. SEDIH YA JANGAN NANGIS AJHUMMA GA PUNYA PERSEDIAAN BALON/? /G. MEMANG JIMIN DASARNYA JAHAT AYO KITA BANTAI BARENG/? /G. MAKASIH CUYUNK SEMANGATNYA

: HIHIHI :3 INI SUDAH APDET CAYANK :3 SELAMAT MEMBACA

firelight92 : INI SUDAH DIAPDET KOK :3

Lee Shikuni : IH KITA SAMA/? /TOSS/? GA MAKSUD KAN :3 MAKANYA DIBACA TERUS YAH :3 SELAMAT BERKEPO RIA AYANGEK

Phylindan : AH INI AUTHOR KESUKAAN SAYA MENINGGALKAN JEJAK/? /CIVOK MESRA/? BUNDA TEH DITUNGGU ATUH ITU AS SWEET AS CARAMELNYA/? /CURHAT/? HIHI BUNDA MALAH NYANYI :3 AWAS BUN, LANGSUNG GEMPA /G. ADUH GATAU LOH BUNDA BALIK ATAU GA, DISIMAK TERUS SAJA FF AJHUMMA YA BUN HAHA. KARENA INI PROLOG DAN PEN AJA DICENTER/? KALO SUDAH CHAPTER BARU DIPINGGIR PLTU/? /SALAH/

polarina1004 : ANYEONG JUGA POLAR :3 WAH KITA SAMA, KITA SEHATI, KITA JODOH/? /GA/ BANYAK KOK FF JIMIN X YOONGI, TP LEBIH BANYAK VKOOK, AJHUMMA KAN SEDIH /G/ WKWK. WOAH LAGI NGALAMI YAH :3 SAMA, INI SEBENERNYA KISAH NYATA AJHUMMA, CUMA AJHUMMA ALAY IN DIKIT CERITANYA/? WKWK. BEBERAPA CERITA YANG AJHUMMA CERITAKAN ADALAH PENGALAMAN SAYA SENDIRI. TP ITU YAH SEBUAH PERMAINAN YG AJHUMMA GABISA LEPAS/? YOUKNOWWHATIMEAN WKWK.

tifagyeomi97 : AHH AKHRINYA ADA YANG MANGGIL HOSEOK WIFE/? TERSANJUNG DIRIKU/? KKK~

.

.

.

.

THANK YOU

REVIEW PLEASE?

ANYEONG~


End file.
